


Mornin'

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine having to share a bed with Dean, and waking up to him with morning wood and rutting against your thigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornin'

 

Sam had gotten a room with a girl he had picked up at the bar. Dean complained that he had had a long week, his back hurt, and despite you wanting to get another round of beer, you were forced to follow Dean out. Well, it was more like he dragged you out, his fingers around your wrist.

You didn’t argue as you arrived to the motel room and Dean pouted, asking you to sleep in the same bed with him. You knew how hard it was for him sometimes. Especially the last hunt. He hadn’t been able to save the girl that the vampire had kidnapped. It wasn’t his fault, time frames just didn’t coincide.

So, with a soft smile on your face, you pulled at the covers of your bed and signaled for him to join you. He shot you a small grin before climbing in, arms reaching out to you. You rolled your eyes and scoffed. No matter how many times Dean tried to deny it and proclaim his manliness, he would always be the more affectionate of the two brothers. His heart held more love than possible, he cared more than he let on, and that was one of the many reasons you were falling hard for the man whose arms you were in now.

Dean had asked you out only three months ago. Although you had known him for far longer, he turned into a completely different person as soon as you had said yes. He became shyer, always thinking of you first, he was gentle when he talked to you, and at times it frustrated you, but you knew that it was coming from a good place. So, you stayed quiet.

However, not having been able to have sex with him was out of the question. This was something you never stayed quiet about. Dean had been known for his philandering everywhere he went. Even you had lost count of the many women you had seen him take to bed with him. He was not one to beat around the bush. He’d just sleep with them and that was it.

Yet, here you were. Sleeping with him. Not the good sleeping you wanted, but the actual thing. He kissed your cheek tenderly and snuggled against your back, arms tight around your waist. You sighed and forced your eyes shut, biting on your bottom lip. You were about to protest, but thought better of it. Dean was still tense about the hunt, he wanted to relax, with you in his arm. Of course, you could have helped him in other ways, but he wanted “to take things slow, sweetheart. We have no hurry.” You rolled your eyes as you thought back to those words, the one he always told you whenever you wanted to take those amazing kisses of his further than just heavy petting and fierce kissing.

Before long, sleep had overtaken you, a scowl outlining your expression. By then, Dean was already snoring softly into your nape.

“(Y/N),” Dean moaning your name into your ear woke you up. Your first reaction was to snort. He was probably joking around with you. But then you felt Dean grip you tighter towards him and his hips moving against you and how _hard_ he was. You froze. What the fuck?

“D-dean?” you stammered.

“Fuck, (Y/N), you feel so good,” he grinded against you and you let out a soft moan at the feeling, your hips jutting back to encourage his movement. He continued to move against you until you noticed that he wasn’t doing more and you decided to flip your body around to face him and encourage him to do more.

“Shit, you’re asleep?” you gritted out as Dean’s eyes were closed and his brow furrowed a bit as he lost the pressure of your ass pressing against his hard length. You were compelled to wake him up with a slight smack on his cheek, to reprimand him for having gotten your hopes up like that, but his eyes suddenly burst wide open and looked right back at yours.

Everything froze as you held your breath and Dean stiffened his body at the realization of what he had just been doing. His mind didn’t help one bit as it took him back to the dream he had been having with you. It took all of his willpower to not have sex with you despite basically living with you, but he truly meant it when he said he wanted to take things slow with you.

“Dean,” you interrupted his reverie and a muffled whine escaped his lips. “Dean, please,” you moved yourself closer to him, your hand rising to land on his cheek. He closed his eyes and you could tell he was holding himself back. “Dean, please,” you continued, your lips blowing your warm breath on his as you spoke. “I need you, Dean,” you moaned softly.

Dean could feel his resolve crumbling with every word from your mouth. But that moan that came from your lips broke his willpower down and you squealed as his arms wrapped around you and his mouth crashed against yours.

He groaned loudly as he felt you immediately responded, tongue swiping between your lips. You parted them, giving him access to your mouth. Meanwhile, his strong body shifted to hover above yours, thigh parting your legs so he could rest between them.

His hands rose to your face as he pulled away, green orbs staring right at your own. Your stare briefly flitted to his swollen, red lips before once again looking into his eyes. You struggled to keep your eyes opened as his fingers traveled across your cheeks and to your hair, where his fingers threaded through the tresses.

“Baby, we can stop this right now,” he cleared his throat, body protesting as he stopped his hips from grinding down on you.

“No,” you whined, long gone from keeping any sane semblance. You wanted Dean, _now_. “Dean, just,” your hips bucked up to show him just how much you wanted him and his loud groan filled the room.

“Fuck,” he cursed as he leaned down to take your mouth in a deep kiss. Your hands traveled to his shoulders, gripping tightly as Dean began to drag his hips down slowly, letting you feel how much he himself wanted this. You moaned at the sensation, eager to have your bare skin against his own, to feel all of him.

Fingers eager to take off his clothes, you gripped the hem of his loose, white t-shirt and began to drag it up his torso. Dean smirked as he pulled away from you briefly, raising his arms. You whimpered as his body was revealed to you. He wasn’t as fit as Sam, but still beautiful nonetheless. You let your fingers roam the expanse of his stomach, reveling in the heat of his skin, the shudder that you brought him with each touch.

Dean’s own hands descended to your own t-shirt. He gripped it tightly as his fists dragged up your shuddering body, taking the fabric with him. You leaned up slightly, your arms raised as he hissed at the sight of you.

You never wore a bra to sleep and Dean paused to gaze at you as his movements stopped with your shirt bunched up underneath your arms. He was moving his hands to take your breasts in each when you groaned and his eyes flickered back to your face.

“Get me out of this,” you pouted.

“Sorry,” he chuckled softly, resuming his undressing of you. “You’re just so beautiful.”

“Don’t flatter me,” you scoffed as you laid back on the pillows, torso bare under Dean’s own. He laughed before kissing you lovingly, lips slow in their affection.

You let your arms lace around his neck, fingers threading through the short strands of his hair as Dean’s hand wandered down to the pajama shorts you were wearing. Ever so gentle, he slowly began to slide the fabric down your thighs, kneeling briefly to give your legs some room to stretch. Once free of your shorts and underwear, Dean threw the clothes somewhere and inhaled sharply.

Why had he held himself back from doing this with you? He couldn’t remember and he berated himself quite harshly for it.

You were tempted to cover yourself from his stare but then Dean let out a guttural groan and leaped from the bed to stand up and slide his own boxers from his legs. Now it was your turn to ogle him as his hard length bounce with every one of his movements.

Your arms reached out for him and he grinned at you, his tongue showing between his teeth in that expression you loved.

“Shit, baby,” he whispered against your lips as his body once again covered yours.

“Dean,” you moaned softly. The sensation of having his entire body pressed against your own enough to make you go crazy. His hips slid against your own, length dragging through your wet slit.

He repeated the motion a few times, reveling in the feeling of your wet pussy slipping against his hard cock.

“In me,” you pleaded, pulling away from his kiss. “Please, get inside me.”

“Okay, baby,” he soothed as his head descended to your neck, wet lips littering your skin with kisses, tongue licking every now and then.

The hand he had placed on the side of your thigh moved to his own body, grabbing a hold of his length as he positioned himself at your entrance. You groaned softly as you felt the head of his cock press into you, his hips moving forward at an agonizingly slow pace.

It felt like hours passed, but finally Dean slid completely inside you, his hips flush against yours. His heavy breathing filled the air as he shifted to cover your body with his own.

Your lips sought his out, desperate for contact. You felt relief when you felt him kiss you back at the same time his hips began to slow thrust. You squeezed your walls around his length with every long trip inside you. Dean was shaking with the urge he had of just pounding into your pussy and experiencing release.

However, this was the first time between the two of you, he didn’t want to ruin it. So, despite his body protesting, Dean moved slowly inside and out.

“Fuck, fuck,” he whispered through clenched teeth.

“Baby,” you cupped his jaw and pressed your lips hard against his. “Baby, I’m gonna need you to go faster—” you panted.

“All right,” he nodded. He gave in to your request and you arched your back in pleasure as his movements became rapid, concise in their purpose. His cockhead hit your sweet spot with every jut of his pelvis, forcing your eyes shut at the sheer pleasure.

His fingers moved toward your pussy and you moaned loudly as they made contact with your clit. He pulled back the hood and began to rub in the same rhythm that his hips were moving.

By now, you were becoming undone beneath his ministrations. Dean kept himself focused on your face, enjoying each one of your expressions as he brought you pleasure. He bit his lower lip as his movements became erratic the closer you got to your orgasm. He could feel your walls fluttering around him and your body becoming rigid.

“Dean, kiss me,” you pleaded. You felt your orgasm right there, wanting his mouth against yours as you came. He conceded, moving his body to embrace yours, sweaty skin sliding until his lips collided with your own.

You felt him surround you. Everything was Dean. The taste in your mouth was his, the smell, the feel of Dean, even his soft groans filled your ears. You felt the dam break and your orgasm overtake your body.

Dean kissed you as he felt you reach your climax, hips jerking in swift thrusts as he kept the consistent pace going, his fingers rubbing at your clit as your walls squeezed around his length.

He lost control of his own pleasure as he felt himself explode, unloading deep inside you. You shook underneath him, feeling his warm cum coat your insides. Dean buried his face into your neck, kissing the skin he found there as his hips slowed to a stop.

It took you both a few moments to recover from the high, bodies tangling themselves in each other. Amidst soft kisses and gentle touches, Dean pulled out of you and wrapped his arms around you. You shared smiles as you laid back, comfortable in the silence that had fallen in the room.

It smelled like sex when Sam walked in a few minutes later. By now, Dean had taken the covers and put them over your bodies. Despite that, Sam yelled out his disgust and stumbled out of the room, knocking his hip against the table and tripping over a lamp, his hangover making it even worse. 


End file.
